


Kaleidoskop

by Tjej



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....es fügt sich alles zusammen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoskop

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaahhh, nach HollyHops fantastischem Gedicht von gestern wurde ich von einem Poesie-Flash gepackt. Ist was ganz kurzes, ganz schnelles, ganz spontanes.... . HollyHop ist schuld! :-)

*  
*  
*

 

In Scherben  
liege ich am Boden  
eines dunklen Zylinders.

 

Starre zu dem runden Fenster  
am anderen Ende  
ins vielversprechende Nichts.  
Und stehe gehüllt in Unscheinbarkeit  
unsichtbar vor deinen Augen.

 

Würdest du nur einmal an dem zerschlissenen Mantel rühren,  
und würden deine Augen auch nur einen Blick  
durch die zerkratzte Scheibe wagen -

 

ich würde bei jeder Berührung,  
jedem Blick  
zu einem Kunstwerk für dich werden.

 

*  
*  
*


End file.
